Merlin Season 6 Episode 1 - The Once and Future King
by AnyaHartwig
Summary: After the ending of season 5 lots of question are still open. So let's have a look what happens to Gwen. And what about Arthur? Will he return? Is Merlin still waiting for him?
1. Chapter 1

The Once and Future King - scene 1

On the shore of the lake sits Merlin. He wears still the same clothes, they are wet and dirty. His hair is sopping and sticking on Merlin's head. He sits on the shore, unshaved and looks at the isle.

The sun rises, above all is a humid haze. In the background the king's tent is buildt.

Gaius stands behind Merlin, his hand holds the reins of his horse. He looks sadly down to his friend. For a moment he looks up to the isle and then his look goes back to Merlin: "Merlin… Merlin, can you hear me?" No reaction of Merlin. His eyes are still fixed on the isle, as would he scan every tree every stone on that isle. He is looking for somebody..

Gaius puts his free hand on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin's head turns towards Gaius, his eyes are empty. With a sigh Gaius says: "Merlin, it can't go on in that way. Look at you!" Merlin looks down on himself. Gaius adds: "You are completely soaked and wet and dirty.. you will get a cold! They buildt up a tent, so why don't you sleep inside?"

Merlin smiles: "It doesn't matter, i'm not leaving my job. I'm a servant, i sleep outside the king's tent."

Gaius shakes his head: "Merlin, the king is gone. It was three month ago as Artur passed the lake. He is gone, he is dead. He won't return."

Merlin stands up: "No, he is alive. I know it. And he will return." Gaius shakes his head again. He makes a step forward to hug Merlin. He holds him, he begs: "Come home with me. I need you, Gwen needs you, Albion needs you, please." Merlin just enjoys the close moment to his mentor, he wispers: "You know I can't, I promised him to wait.."

Gaius takes his arms down. He looks into Merlin's exhausted face: "Merlin, i have to go. You know I can't stay with you. I have to return to the queen." Merlin only nods. He looks back to the isle: "I know."

Gaius follows his view: "Please Merlin, look after yourself. Take a bath, shave your face, wash your clothes.." Merlin nods again, then he lookks to his king's tent: "Just after polishing the amour, sharpening the sword, washing Arthur's clothes and cleaning Arthur's boots" Gaius sighs :"Merlin, you did all these yesterday.." Merlin turns to Gaius: "This is my job. I'm the king's manservant."

Gaius shakes his head again, he turns towards his horse. Over his shoulder he looks back to Merlin: "Goodbye Merlin" Merlin smiles: "See you in Camelot next time." Then Merlins turns towards the isle. His eyes are emty, his view is fixed on that isle in the middle of the lake. He is looking for somebody, he is looking for his king.


	2. Chapter 2

The Once and Future King - scene 2

In the council chamber the queen sits at the top of the table. She wears her red velvet dress. On her left side sits Sir Leon. They have a conversation. In between the queen signs some papers.

As Gaius enters the room, Gwen pauses. She looks at Gaius and jumps up. She runs to him. Gaius's face shows sadness. Gwen can't find any smile in his face.. she slows down, in arriving in front of him, she asks: "Some news from Arthur?" Gaius eyes are even more sad now: "No, mylady." Leon stands behind the queen: "How is Merlin?" Gaius sighs: "Bad. His mourning has catched him completely. He stays there and waits.."

Gwen looks into Gaius eyes: "He didn't gave up his king? What did he said exactly?" Gaius looks desperate now: "Mylady, Merlin is not himself. His mourning defines what he does and what he says." Gwen looks angry, she calmes herself down: "That was not the answer, I asked for." Gaius looks down to the floor: "He said, the king lives and he will return." Gwen breathes loud, then she smiles: "This is good, really good. Everything is said." The queen turns arround and goes back to her chair. She sits down and starts to sign another paper. Sir Leon and Gaius look both with sorrow in their eyes towards the queen. Together they pass the room to stand next to the queen.

Sir Leon looks down on her, he goes on his kneels: "Mylady, the news about Arthur's disappearance have reached all other kingdoms. Camelot is weak, you have to take charge. Please mylady, have have to take Arthur's place on the throne! It was his last wish mylady!" Gwen doesn't looks up from her papers. She declares cool: "but the king lives. I don't need to take his place. I won't declare myself to queen of Camelot as long there is hope that Arthur returns."

Now Gaius takes the words: "Mylady, lots of lords are on their way to Camelot by now. Please, we must declare you now to queen of Camelot. The lords, they have the right to stop the declaration to queen as long your were not declared to heir to the throne by the king himself. We have to declare you to queen before they reach the castle. If they reach the castle in time, they could claime the throne for themselfes."

Gwen looks up, her eyes are sad: "I have told you: there is nothing more to be said. Arthur lives. I won't betray him." But Gaius don't gives up. Urgently he tries again to convince the queen: "Mylady, you have to think about that. It was three month ago since Arthur was gone. You have to be honest to yourself: Arthur is dead. He won't return."

Gwens voice turns into desperation, she fights with upcoming tears: "Merlin says that Arthur is alive. I trust him, he knows what he does." Gaius shakes his head: "I don't think so. He is like you catched by his own mourning. He is going to wait there until the end of time. He holds himself responsible for what happend to Arthur." "Enough!" shouted the queen. "The council meeting is closed." Gwen stands up and leaves the council chamber.


	3. Chapter 3

The Once and Future King - scene 3

Gwen enters their and Arthur's chambers. She closes the door and closes her eyes. In the room, nothing has changed. There is still their big bed, the great table, all the weapons and shields on the wall. Nothing could give you the impression that Arthur isn't at home. Gwen opens her eyes, she looks through the room. She looks for Arthur: "Arthur were are you? Why don't you come home?" Now, tears run down her face. But she made it, in the council chamber she was strong. But now, everything comes down on her now. She can't hold back her tears.

It knocks.

Gwen drys her face with her left arm. She makes a step into the room: "I don't want to be desturbed now."

Sir Leon stands in front of the door. "It's me Leon. I need to tell you, there will a meeting of the round table in two houres." He listens. Nothing.

Inside the room, Gwen still trys to stop her tears: "Thank you, I'll be there in time." She holds her hands before her face now.

Sir Leon still listens. "MyLady, are you allright?" For a moment he thinks about opening the door and entering the room. He has his right hand on the door, he only needs to push it.

Gwen has found new strength for the moment: "Yes, everything is fine. I just need a moment for myself. I need to rest."

Leon takes his hand of the door. "I wait for you in the throne room."

Gwen calmes herself down for just another word: "Of course."

Then silence. Leon listens for a moment, then he turns arround and leaves in direction of the throne room.

Gwen also listens: nothing more. Now, she breaks down. Nothing can hold back her tears now. She falls on her knees, she wispers: "Arthur. Arthur." A river of tears run down her face… The desperation has won.


	4. Chapter 4

The Once and Future King - scene 4

The meeting in the throne room has even begun. Two of three seats of the round table are emty, also the royal seats. The last knights discuss about the future. How will it go on? What will happen? Sir Gwaine sits bored next to Sir Percival. Both don't take part at the discussions. They just observe the meeting. Next to the queen's seat sits Sir Leon. Next to the king's seat sits Gaius. The queen is missing. Gaius isn't concentrated on what takes place. He seems to dream.

Suddenly the door opens and the queen steps into the room. All knights stand up and wait for her to take her seat. Sir Leon stands up again: "I open the meeting of the round table. May now everybody who has someting to say tell us about." He takes his seat next to the queen.

Silence, nothing but silence.

Next to Sir Gwaine, a knight stands up. He takes heart and starts: "MyLady, knights, friends, i just arrived from the south of the kingdom. The people are concerned, they are afraid. The lords I have met on my way are in sorrow." The knight pauses, looks arround in throne room, than goes on: "They fear, without the king the kingdom will go down. They fear that Camelot isn't able to protect them without a leader. They want the queen to take charge, to take Arthur's place. MyLady, they ensured me their entire loyality to declare you to queen of Camelot." In that moment he looks into the direction of the queen. Gwen doesn't move or shows any reaction. She just sits there. The knight takes his seat next to Sir Gwaine.

Another knight of the round table stands up: "My news are nearly the same. I passed the kingdom from the east. I need to tell you, that some of the lords are one their way to Camelot now to make you queen of Camelot, MyLady." He sits down. All views are on the queen now. But nothing happens. She looks into the middle of the table, she says nothing.

Silence.

A third knight stands up. His face is sad and frightened. "I wished I could also tell you some good news but I can't." Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival change some views. The knight goes on: "King Alined is on the way to Camelot to be a witness of a declaration, whatever it should be. I think we all know what that means: a lot of problems." He rightens his words directly to the queen: "Please MyLady, knights, friends, we need a solution, a fast solution." He takes his seat, discussions grow. Sir Leon stands up again: "Please, this won't bring us towards a solution." All chats die. He turns towards the queen: "MyLady, please you have heard it by yourself. The kingdom is in danger. You have to take Arthur's place, you have to take the crown. Arthur wanted that you do that, he gave you the royal seal. You can count on us." He sits down.

The queen stands up, she looks arround in every single face. In her voice sounds determination: "Your trust is a great honour to me. And I have made a decision, a decision for the security of the kingdom, not a decision of my heart. I know that Arthur is still alive, I'm sure of that. I know he will return. But the kingdom can't wait for so long. So I decided to take the crown. I take Arthur's place. When Arthur returns, he will find a kingdom waiting for him. I promise."

All knights stand up: "Long live the queen! Long live the queen!


	5. Chapter 5

It is afternoon at the lake. Nobody is to see out there. The sun is shining, there is no movement. You can hear some birds in the trees. Only the lonely tent disturbes the idyll. There comes some noise out of that tent. Something happened in ther. Something is fallen on the floor. A helmet rolls out of the tent and a moaning Merlin follows. He takes this helmet and puts it into the sunlight. The helmet reflects the light. There is only one last piece what seems to need some more polish. Merlin takes a towel and cleans it. He smiles confidently and looks to the isle: "It is time that you come back my friend, Camelot needs you." He takes the helmet and returns into the tent. All pieces of the amour and weapens his king needs is prepared and lies on the table. It looks like he is awaiting Arthur's returning every moment. Merlin smiles agains. He turns arround and walks outside the tent. He looks to the path into the woods.

Through the trees appears a knight on his horse. He is strong and his red cape shines through the dark wood. Merlin calls: "Sir Percival, I have been waiting for you." The knight stopps and jumps down from his horse. As Sir Percival arrives next to Merlin, the two men hug each other friendly.

Merlin looks straight at Sir Percival: "You didn't forgot to train your muscles." Sir Percival laughs: "What else can I do.. And you? Are you still polishing the king's armour?" Merlin turns arround, looks into the tent, then back to Sir Percival: "Just finished." Both laugh loudly and heartly. Merlin looks a lot better: cleaned, shaved, fresh - only a bit too thin, like always. Sir Percival is surprised, this is not the Merlin he expected. This is not the Merlin, Gaius described .

Merlin puts his hands on Sir Percival's shoulders: "I have made some food, let's eat." Both sit down next to the fire. Merlin takes a plate and fills it with soup. While Sir Percival is eating, Merlin watches him intensively: "How is Gwain?" Sir Percival pauses his meal: "A lot better, but he is still a bit weak on his legs. That's why he couldn't come with me. But he greets you, in fact his exatly words have been: I drink a tankard of mead for you.." Both smile, suddenly Sir Percival's face turns seriously. He puts his plate down on the floor: "Merlin, I have to tell you something: Gwen takes Arthur's place."

Merlin jumps up, he runs up and down: "No, she can't do that. This is betrayal, oh Gwen." Sir Percival trys to calm down the situation: "Merlin, she has no kingdom is in danger. If she wants to save the kingdom, she has to take charge." Merlin is still running up and down: "But the king lives.." Sir Percival looks down to the floor. With sadness in his voice he adds: "Merlin, she still hopes like you that Arthur returns, but the kingdom can't wait any longer."

Merlin looks to the isle: " Don't give up! I won't give up! I wait for Arthur. He is the soul of the kingdom, the kingdom's hope, the source of all trust, the spirit of Albion. To replace him means to forget. To replace him means loosing our religion, loosing everything we have been fought for, loosing everything what we believed in. To replace him means to loose our hope. If we loose our hope, we loose everything." He pauses and goes to the shore of the lake, his eyes still focused on the isle: "Arthur is everything, he is the kingdom, he is our religion and he will return."


	6. Chapter 6

Somewhere in a tent on their way to Camelot: King Alined meets a young man. Both stand in front of each other, looking at each other. King Alined wears his old armour. He is old and a bit fat. The young man, his nephew, is strong. He has blond hair, dark eyes and wears a clean and fitting amour. King Alined is pleased to see him: _**"Welcome my boy, let's sit down here." **_Both take a seat at a big wodden table. The young man looks up to his uncle: _**"Thank you uncle, when are we going to reach Camelot?" **_The old king smiles: _**"Tomorrow afternoon, are you ready?" **_

The young man looks helpless. He tries to cover his uncertainty with a smile: _**"That is point, I want to discuss with you. Is it really a good idea to challange the queen? What if Arthur is still alive?"**_ King Alined stops the young man with a short movement of his hand. With strength in his voice he tells the young man: _**"This is rubbish. This is your chance to become king. We need to take that chance. By the way i can't accept a serving girl as your queen. Camelot will be mine!" **_

The young man seems to get a lot smaller: _**"I'm sorry uncle. You are right as always. So what do I have to do?" **_King Alined looks evil, his eyes are shining and his smile turns crazy: _**"We do what we can do best: spread rumors and mistrust. This is all we need. With my support they will follow you. Nobody wants a weak queen." **_He pauses and smiles: _**"and with some nice gifts we lead some of the knights and nobles of Camelot." **_He grins and takes his goblet: _**"A toast: To the former king, my nephew!"**_


	7. Chapter 7

It is dark at the lake. Only the moon and the stars spend some light. Merlin and Sir Percival are sleeping. Next to the little fire, they are lying on the floor, covered with blankets. Eyerthing is quiet here, no noise. Everything is so peacefully..

But look at SirPercival: this is not a deep sleep, he turns arround from one side to the other. He is dreaming.


	8. Chapter 8

Sir Percival's dream:

A light, so shining so warm and trusted, a light that takes all your attention. Everything else disappears, everything else isn't important in that moment. In the light a man appears: he is strong, he is big and he shines with greatness. The man wears a white trousers and a white shirt. And arround his neck he wears a chain that holds an amulet. This amulet contains a crystal in the middle. This crystal shines as the light itself, like the stars and the moon together. The man walkes straight to Percival, no he don't walkes, he seems to float! The whole man symbolises only one thing: honour! It is Arthur, it is the king! The king puts his hands in Percival's direction: "Sir Percival! Sir Percival! Listen to me: Percival you have to trust, you need to find your religion, you need to make your peace, you need to find yourself! If you have found your religion, you will find your king, you will find me!"


	9. Chapter 9

Sir Percival awakes. He jumps up and calls after the man in the light: "Where do i have do look for it? What is it, that do I have to look for?" But the man in the light is gone, everything is dark again. Everything is as nothing has happened. Nevertheless, everywhere you hear Arthur's voice. The trees, the field, the fire, the water, everything wispers with Arthur's voice: "Look with your heart, make your peace, find your religion and you will find me.." Suddenly everything is silently, no noise, even the wind seems to sleep..

Sir Percival looks arround. Nobody to see . He makes some steps towards the shore of the lake and looks to the isle. Merlin appears behind him, he puts his left hand on Sir Percival's shoulder, he smiles. He knows what happened, he looks as would he have expected that..

Sir Percival turns towards Merlin, in his eyes shine tears. Merlin presses Sir Percival's shoulder with his hand: "You have seen him, haven't you? Now you understand what i have said. Now you understand why it is so important to believe." Sir Percival falls down on his knees. He looks up to Merlin: "I didn't believed that he is alive, I didn't believed that he would return. Forgive me." Merlin pulls him up: "Me, I don't need to forgive you. You and you alone have to forgive yourself." He looks to the isle. Percival wonders, he never before has seen Merlin in that way. Merlin shines with a wisedom, he never noticed before.

Sir Percival stands up: "Why doesn't he return now?" Merlin smiles: "The lake can only be passed facing dead. But true believe and trust can build a brigde." Sir Percival wonders again about Merlin: "You knew that this would happen!" He still fixes Merlin: "So what can I do? And why me?" Merlin turns towards Sir Percival, he looks into his face, into his eyes, into his heart: "You need to find what you have lost. You are the keeper of the true credence!"


	10. Chapter 10

Gwen sits at the top of the table in the council chamber. On her left side, sits Sir Leon, on her right side sits Gaius. Sir Gwaine stands behind the queen, ready to intervene. All of them look determined. There are a lot other people in that room, he is filled with nobles and knights.

The door opens and King Alined comes into the room. He is followed by the young man.

Gwen looks straight at the king: "King Alined what a nice surprise. Welcome, you are right in time for the ceremony. In the afternoon, I'll take Arthur's place." King Alined takes steps forward to the table. He grins: "Mylady, it seems I'm in time, in time to stop you. Forgive my openness, your are a beauty, a wonderful wife and queen to your husband. But you are not noble and you are not named as Arthur's heir to the throne. You can't take his place. In the name of my nephew, i demand to stop the ceremony to think about. I demand that there will be a election like it is written in Camelot's laws. There must be an election of a noble of all nobles of the kingdom. So I prefere my nephew, he is a noble of this kingdom."

What a noise comes up, everybody has another opinion. All people in that room are discussing, shouting. Everything goes crazy.

King Alined looks confidently: "Look nephew, round one is won. Soon all the knights and nobles will recognise how helpless the queen really is." The young man frightens as he looks into the eyes of his uncle. He looks scared. But his uncle doesn't notice, he goes on: "Then our hour will come, you claime the throne and Camelot is mine."

The queen stands up, for a moment everybody pauses. Everybody calmes down. Gwen looks into the round: "Morgana has won. The king is lost, the kingdom devided. The pillars of Camelot: loyality and trust are broken." Gwen turns arround and leaves the room. Gaius, Sir Leon and Sir Gwaine follow their queen.


	11. Chapter 11

In the banquet hall a feast has begun. The queen sits in the middle of the table. On her right side sits Sir Leon, on her left side sits Gaius. Sir Gwaine sits next to Sir Leon. On the table are plates filled with best meat and fruits. Servants run up and down to refill emty goblets. All seats are filled with knights and nobles, king Alined and his nephew have also taken places.

The queen sits on her place without any movement. Disgusted she looks arround and wispers to Gaius: "Do I have to tolerate that? This is disgusting! I'm the queen, I'm the mistress here!" Gaius smiles a fake smile arround, then he answers: " As long there is no decision, it is Camelot's duty. Camelot is obliged to hospitality. And I fear, our guest won't leave us before a decision is made." Gwen tries to smile, but it isn't working: "This is so terrible, I can't stand this any longer."

Gaius turns his face towards the queen: "MyLady, you have to. Just smile. This is exactly what king Alined wants: he wants you to give up, that you free the place for his nephew voluntarily." The queen tries another smile: "Better?" She smiles but her eyes don't lie. Gaius smiles at her: "You are doing a fantastic job, MyLady." Gwen sighs: "My face doesn't stop hurting because of that fake smile."

The view goes arround and stops at Sir Leon and Sir Gwaine.

Both are discussing. Sir Gwaine stirs without appetite in his meal: "Look arround, there is no reason to go into a tavern. It is more civilized in a tavern than here. This is a round buildt by jealousy and drunken men." Sir Leon looks arround: "You are right, but we can't leave it. Gwen needs us. We need to stay strong to the queen."

Sir Gwaine nods: "I wished Percival would have been come back. What is that for a lake, that nobody comes back who has gone there?" Sir Leon looks to the queen: "I understand them, they found what we miss: peace!" Sir Gwaine grins and turns his view to Gwen: "How is she? She looks so sad even when she smiles." With sadness in his voice Sir Leon answers: "This is hard to stand for her. We need to stand behind her as much as we can. She is very brave. But first of all she is lonely.."

Suddenly a fight breaks through. Two men hit each other and a lot men, shouting and drunken, stand arround them. Some meat falls down to the floor, goblets fall over. And the noise is frightening..

The queen stands up and leaves the room. Her last views go to King Alined.

King Alined and his nephew sit and discuss with two other knights of Camelot. King Alined looks through the room: "Look at this, look at the queen. She is weak, she can't stand it. And this? What is this? A tavern? If she can't stand it, how will she represent the kingdom? I tell you: she can't lead a kingdom, she can't even lead a feast. But my nephew has my full trust. He is not a knight yet but he knows how to fight. He can lead an army. And the queen? Will she fight with a sword? She can't lead you into a fight. She is a weak woman."

King Alined's nephew doesn't listen to his uncle. He looks arround, in his eyes you find disgust. That is not the Camelot he has heard of, that is not the Camelot he wanted to be a part of. As the queen leaves the room, his view follows her.

The young man turns towards his uncle: "Uncle, you excuse me. I want to go to bed, it was a long day." King Alined pauses his monologue: "Of course. Prepare for the next days, Camelot will be ours." The young man nods and leaves in direction of the door. Opening the door he turns arround and looks through the room. Disgusted he leaves the room.


	12. Chapter 12

On the corridor, Gwen is on her way to her chambers. Sir Leon runs after her. Gwen looks arround: "Please not now. I'm tired and I want to go to bed. This so called banquet has made me unbelievable tired."

Sir Leon stops next to her: "MyLady please!" Gwens stops: "I'm sorry I can't stand this only one second longer. These parasites, drunkards and thugs, this is so humiliating." Gwen sighs: "Where is our Camelot?" Sir Leon hugs the queen. Holding the queen, he wispers: "You can't give up. Please." A tear runs down Gwen's face: "But what can I do?" Sir Leon lets Gwen go: "You have to be strong, stand it, you are the mistress here. Show them who you are. I know you can do that." Gwen looks still sad: "Thank you that you believe in me. But maybe King Alined was right. Maybe i wasn't born for that."


	13. Chapter 13

Still the same hallway. Sir Gwaine and Gaius arrive. Sir Gwaine smiles: "You are. Do you remember when we first met? I have recognised the queen in you." Sir Gwaine still smiles and even the queen can't stop a little smile running over her face. For a moment the peace in Camelot is back.

Until Gaius interrupts: "The people of Camelot, the knights, we all believe in you. You are our hope. You can't disappoint them." Gwen's smile is gone: "I'm not sure, I can do this. Again and again I have to show that I'm queen. Again and again there will be somebody who remembers where I came from. Again and again someboby will doubt my abilities to lead that kingdom."

Sir Gwaine looks into her eyes: "I don't care where you came from, and Arthur did not care where you came from. You are my queen, you are what Arthur wanted. You know best how Arthur has lead this kingdom, if there is anybody who can replace him than you. You have been his choice." And Sir Leon adds: "Arthur lives inside you. Everybody who doesn't see that is stupid. But you have to be strong now, show them who you are." Gwen nods. Gaius looks to Gwen, then to the knights: "Enough is enough, the queen needs to rest now."


	14. Chapter 14

At the lake, Merlin and Sir Percival sit next to a fire. Sir Percival looks into it, he seems he has forgotten everything arround him. Merlin cooks and puts another piece of wood into the fire. He looks at Sir Percival: "You are so silently today?" Sir percival jumps out of his thoughts. After a moment he answers: "I have to think about what Arthur told me all the time: to find my credence." Merlin smiles: " What was your credence before? I know less about you. Who are you? Who have you been?"

Sir Percival looks up: "There isn't much to tell. Everything i believed in is dead." He pauses, sighs and starts again: "Before I came to Camelot, I lived in Cenred's kingdom. I was married." He smiles as he remembers that.

Merlin asks again: "Was she beautiful? I mean your wife?" Sir Percival goes on: "She was the most beautiful woman in the world. She and my children have been the most important thing in my life. They have been so lovely, I called them my angels." Sir Percival stops, tears run down his face: "It still hurts, when I only think on them." Merlin comes a step closer to Sir Percival: "What happened?" Sir Percival takes heart: "One day I wasn't at home, King Cenred came in our village. I don't know at all what happened. All I know is, as I returned in the evening my family was dead." Sir Percival stops again, he drinks a swallow of water. Merlin looks sadly into his face: "I'm sorry, I don't know what to say."

Sir Percival goes on: "They were hanged in our house. Neighbors told me, King Cenred wanted to have some fun with my wife. She said no and so one word caused the next. Cenred was nothing but a murderer. He even executed my children. This was the moment I lost everything, I lost my faith in justice, my faith in life."

Merlin fills a plate with soup: "And than you met Lancelot..." Sir Percival remembers: "It was in the tavern and I was drunken. He told me that he is on his way to Arthur to fight King Cenred. That was all I wanted: fighting and revenge." Merlin gives the filled plate to Sir Percival: "You don't look alike..?" Sir Percival takes his spoon: "That was at that time. Then I met Arthur and the knights of the round table. They all changed my life. I found back what I had lost: my believe in truth, in trust, in love and in justice. Arthur was all that, Arthur stand for all what I believed in. He saved me." He starts eating.

Merlin fills another plate: "And now it is your turn to save him." Sir Percival looks up: "But how, I don't know what to believe after all. Always the evil wins abouve the good." Merlin shakes his head: "But that isn't true. Look arround you, Camelot is safe, Morgana defeated, even King Cenred is dead." Sir Percival placess his plate on the ground: "Maybe, all I know is, that Gwen needs our help or she looses the throne." Merlin smiles: "No, that won't happen. Gwen is stronger as you think." Now it is Sir Percival who shakes his head: "I wished I had your trust, your faith." Merlin still smiles: "I'm sure, you find what you are looking for. Now lets eat, before it is entirely cold."


	15. Chapter 15

King Alined's nephew stands in the courtyard. He looks into the fountain. The water reflects the moonlight. He looks into his own face: "Don't look so sad, you may become king... Why doesn't makes this thought happy?" He sighs, turns arround und sits down on the ground. His back touches the stones of that fountain. He closes his eyes.

Sir Gwaine appears, he walks with a strong step through the courtyard. He drinks some water from the fountain, turns arround, ready to go back into the castle. As he listens to a silent sigh, he pauses and walks arround that fountain. On the floor sits the young man with the big ambitions. The young man doesn't look up, he didn't noticed that Sir Gwaine stands in front of him, he is catched in his thoughts.

Sir Gwaine grins and with a loud "Booh" he scares the young man, who nearly jumps out of his skin. As he sees his sad face, Sir Gwaine sits down next to him: "You are easy to scare, you should look more after yourself." Sir Gwaine looks in the young man's direction, who doesn't answers and adds in a sarcastic tone: "So what is wrong with my future king?" The young man looks up for a moment: "Mock me, soon my uncle is going to lead this kingdom.." His voice is sad and with finishing the sentence, he closes his eyes again. But to late, the first tear runs down his face..and another..and another..

Sir Gwaine wonders: "Your uncle? I thought you are the one who wants to become king of all that here?" Another tear runs down the young man's face: "Do I? I fulfill my duty to my uncle nothing more." Sir Gwaine is interested now: "And what about your duty to your queen?" The young man looks into Sir Gwaine's eyes now: "No chance, if my uncle decided that I have to be king, than I have to. You won't stop him." Sir Gwaine shakes his head: "Your uncle, your uncle.. what about you?" The young man tries a smile: "Me? I'm just my uncle's nephew, nothing more. Me, I don't count. Without my uncle I'm a nobody.. And whatever I want doesn't count either." The young man turns his face down to he floor, another tears drops down to the cold stones.

Sir Gwaine stands up and pulls the young man up: "At first, dry your tears." He takes his cape and drys the young man's face with it. Sir Gwaine smiles: "Better. A lot better. And now come on, we need to talk a bit." A small smile runs arround the young man's lips: "Where are we going to?" Sir Gwaine puts his arm arround the young man's shoulder: "Into the taverne. With a tankard of mead is easier to speak. By the way you need to become a lot more relaxed. Come on." And without allowing any protest he pulls the young man with him.


	16. Chapter 16

The moon stands high above the lake. Merlin sleeps next to the fire. His body is covered with a blanket, only his head is to see. He breathes deep and peaceful. Sir Percival smiles as he turns his view from Merlin into the night, to the moon. His smile dies..

He is still catched by Arthur's words. He is talking to himself:

"Did I lost my faith? Arthur is gone but Gwen is still here. She is all he wanted for Camelot. Gwen personifys his values. And Merlin sais, that Arthur still lives. I've seen him. Why can't I believe that his was true? Was that a dream? He spoke to me. It felt so real. How can it be a dream? If he returns, the truth has won. Justice and sincerity will return to Camelot. Was it really gone? Or have we been just catched in our sadness? Have we been blind all the time? The people trust her queen as they trusted Arthur before. Camelot is still Camelot. Arthur is the soul of Camelot. His body may have been gone, but his soul lives in Camelot, in every smile, every kindness, every child. Arthur's soul is part of each heart or Camelot. He will always live in on what Camelot is buildt. He is always with us, he never left us."

Sir Percival stands up and takes some steps to the shore of the lake. He goes down on his knees. He wispers:

"Forgive me Arthur, I had forgotten that. I had forgotten what you showed me every single day. I had forgotten for what Camelot stands. I had forgotten the meaning of the words: for the love of Camelot."

He pauses and goes on: "But I never forgot for what you stand for: for truth and sinverity, for courage and honour, for equality and friendship, for love and believe. I have always believed in you."

Sir Percival's words get louder: "I always believed in you. I believe in you. I believe in what you stand for."

With all his heart he screems: "I believe in you and Camelot!"

Because of his noise, Merlin awakes. He looks in Sir Percival's direction, in direction of the isle of Avalon. Sir Percival is still down on his knees, his eyes are closed. Merlin stands up and walks over to Percival, to take his place behind him.


	17. Chapter 17

Suddenly everything is disappeared in a shining light. Merlin is hardly able to see anything, the light is to bright. Sir Percival opens his eyes: in front of him appears Arthur. He is dressed in white and his amulet shines with the same brightness as everything arround them.

Arthur lays his hand on Sir Percival's head: "Percival, Percival.." Sir Percival isn't able to move, he just looks up to his king. Arthur smiles: "Percival who do you serve?" Sir Percival takes heart, with all he has, he answers: "I serve you, my king." It seems the light even got a bit brighter as the words came out of his mouth. Arthur still smiles: "Percival who do you believe in?" Sir Percival stands up: "I believe in you and in Camelot, my king."

Arthur disappears, the light gets smaller, it goes back to the water and shines into the fog arround the isle. Sir Percival is frantic. In the moment as he makes a step forward to run into the lake, he feels Merlin's hand on his shoulder. Merlin holds him. As Sir Percival tries to free himself and looks into Merlin's face, Merlin smiles and shakes his head. With his other hand he shows in direction towards the isle.


	18. Chapter 18

The fog arround the isle shares apart. A ship breaks through the fog. It shines with the same light in which Arthur appeared before. It is a big ship with one big saill. It is red and in the middle twinkles a golden dragon. On both sides of the ship stand women dressed in the same shining white as Artur. Their faces are covered with white vails. At the top of the ship stands Arthur. He is still dressed in white and his white cape flys in the wind.

As the ship passed the lake and stops at the shore, Arthur jumps down into the water. His white clothes are wet as he arrives the ground. The crystal in his amulet is still shining in the moonlight. He doesn't look back but stops in front of Merlin and Sir Percival.

The ship sails back into the fog, with the white women but with a white sail. As the ship passes the fog, the light disappears.


	19. Chapter 19

Arthur stands in front of Merlin and Sir Percival. He has changed, he presents himself with strength and grandeur. He asks: "Who am I Merlin?"

Merlin smiles, tears run down his face: "The once and future king, Arthur Penragon, King of Camelot. And I'm your servant." He drys his tears with his hand. The king makes steps forward, his sublimity is frightening. He passes Merlin and Sir Percival in direction of the tent. He stops and turns towards them. Merlin and Sir Perciavl still haven't moved. Arthur smiles: "Percival, prepare the horses, we ride at dawn. Merlin, come on, dress your king." He turns back and disappears in the tent.

Merlin and Sir Percival still don't move. A "Merlin!" coming out of the tent brings both back to reality. Merlin looks at Sir Percival and grins: "He is almost our old Arthur.." and runs into the tent. Sir Percival smiles, then he turns towards the horses and starts packing.


	20. Chapter 20

In the king's tent, Arthur stands in front of his weapon racks. His armor is polished, his cape ironed, his boots cleaned. Arthur takes his sword and wields it into the light, turns it arround, views it from all sides.

Merlin enters the tent. Full of pride he watches his king wielding his sword. Arthur looks up to Merlin: "You wasn't lazy at all. I'm impressed." He turns towards Merin and puts his sword back on the table in the middle of the room.

Merlin makes a careful step into Arthur's direction. Without looking into his eyes, he opens his cape and lays it next to the sword. He looks up into the eyes of his friend. Arthur smiles.

A feeling of happiness runs through Merlin, his eyes shine. For a moment he opens his arms to hug his king, as his view catches the amulet with the crystal: "It is beautiful. What is it?" Arthur removes the amulet and looks at it: "It is a gift of the Lady of Avalon." He puts it into Merlin's hands: "She told me it would help protecting me and Albion." Merlin looks up. He feels the amulet, his fingers pass the crystal and magic runs through his body. Merlin's attention is catched. The crystal is transparent and shines with the light of the moon. As he turns the amulet arround, he notices litte marks engraved in the golden frame. He smiles as he recognises the marks, they are symbols of the old religion.

Arthur watching his friend, gets curious: "What is it?" Merlin looks up into Arthur's eyes: "I'm not entirely sure. I would like to try something." Arthur doesn't look pleased about that: "Is it dangerous?" Merlin shakes his head and puts the chain with the amulet back arround the king's neck. Arthur is to surprised to react for a moment. As he tries to remove it again, Merlin takes his hand of the chain: "Do you trust me Arthur?" Arthur nods: "Of course Merlin, you know that." Merlin smiles: "Then let me try something, please. Let the chain hang arround your neck. Let the crystal touch your skin, this is important." Arthur takes his hand of the chain: "And now?" Merlin takes his hand of his friend's hand: "Now, close your eyes. And try to tell me something only in your mind." Arthur closes his eyes. Like a thought, in Merlin's head appear the words "and now Merlin? This is stupid."

Merlin is stunned. As he looks into Arthur's face, a tear of emotion runs down his face. Arthur opens his eyes and looks at Merlin. He don't understand what happened until in his mind the words: "You can talk to me in your mind, like I do now." appear. Arthur is shocked. As fast as he can he removes the chain: "Does that mean you can read my thoughts?" Merlin shakes his head, he is still to moved to answer. He takes heart: "Of course not. I can only hear, what you want to tell me. Only your message for me as you can only hear my message to you." Arthur looks at the amulet: "And you can do that without it?" Merlin remembers him: "I have magic." Arthur asks :"That means all people with magic can do that? When I use it to call you, can they all hear me?" Merlin drys his tears: "Only when they are close enough to you. This is how the druids communicate." Arthur isn't convinced, he puts the chain on the table.

Merlin is disappointed: "So you don't trust me at all." Arthur looks at him: "Merlin, I trust you. But I have to learn to handle magic. It isn't long ago that I thought magic is the evil of the world. To find out that my trusted friend has magic and used it since the moment we met, isn't easy to handle. Just give me time. I will get used to it." Merlin tries a small smile. Then he takes Arthur's clothes: "We need to dress you, MyLord."

Silently Merlin dresses Arthur. He puts the chain mail over his king and puts his amour over his shoulders. As he closes the amour on Arthur's back, Arthur asks: "What is it Merlin? Did you forget how to use your mouth?" Now Merlin smiles. He walks arround his king and closes his bracers. As he finished, he looks up into his friend's eyes: "No, I just enjoy the moment. There have been moments when I thought that I never do this again." Now both smile at each other. Merlin takes Arthur's red cape to finish dressing his king. With pride he takes a step backwards. He take the sword and hands it over to his king: "I'm glad you are back, Arthur. I've missed you." Arthur takes his sword and puts it into his belt.

With one hand Merlin takes the hand of his friend, with the other he puts the amulet into it and closes Arthur's fist. He looks into the eyes of his friend: "I await the day, you are ready for it."

Sir Percival enters the room: "The sun rises."


	21. Chapter 21

Three rider are hurrying trough the woods. At first, king Arthur. His cape flys in the wind. He is follwed be Sir Percival and Merlin. They don't pause, they ride as fast as they can towards the castle which grows in front of them.


	22. Chapter 22

In the throne room, queen Gwen sits on her throne. Next to her stands the emty place of Arthur. The room is filled with people of Camelot, knights and nobles. At Gwen's side stand Sir Leon and Sir Gwaine. Gaius stands in the first line exactly like king Alined and his nephew. Discussions float through the room. The throne room seems to vibrate.

King Alined takes the word: "MyLady, nobles and knights, today we meet here to find a solution. We are going to find out who will be heir to the throne. It is for the good of the kingdom." The discussions die. King Alined adds "As I said before, I repeat it again: I prefere an election of all nobles of Camelot who are here today. We need to come to an end."

Gwen stands up: "King Alined, knights, nobles. I can't accept this proposal. The king elected me to follow him on the throne. He gave me the royal seals. I take his place as it was his last wish." She pauses and looks through the room: "If the king returns, so he can take his place. As long he is missed, I do my best to replace him. There won't be elections". She sits down again.

King Alined takes a step forward towards the throne: "How can you offend your own laws? The king is dead, there must be elections. My nephew is the best for that position. He is a noble son of the kingdom, you are nothing."

After a silent moment, a tumult breaks out. Sir Leon and Sir Gwain take their swords and take their positions to protect the queen.

The young man, king Alined's nephew, makes his way in front of the throne: "MyLady, uncle, knights and nobles, now that I can speak for myself, I have to tell you something." He looks to the queen and goes down on his knees: "MyLady, I'm sorry for what happened. I hope you can forgive me. I never wanted to take the throne. I'm not a knight, but I' ll always be in your debt for what my uncle causes. So if you accept my apologize, I'll be your loyaly servant."

King Alined is shocked: "Nephew, what the hell are you doing there? Stand up and take your place by my side."

Without to stand up the young man adds: "I follow my heart as I had should have done long before. You are wrong uncle, she is my queen. And if Arthur returns he will be my king again."

Angrily King Alined turns arround. With big steps he passes the people of Camelot and leaves the throne room.

All eyes go back to the queen and the young man now. Gwen stands up, she takes Sir Gwaine's sword: "What is your name?"

The young man looks down to the floor: "My name is Galahad, MyLady."

The queen walks straight to Galahad: "By the laws of Camelot, stand up Sir Galahad, knight of Camelot." With a movement of her hands she makes Galahad a knight. Sir Galahad stands up and takes his place next to Sir Gwaine. Sir Galahad smiles happily.

In that moment the door opens. King Arthur enters the room.

All people go down on their knees except the queen.

Arthur strides through the room, takes Gwen's hand and his place in front of both thrones. Both look at each other for a moment. Then he turns towards his people. He looks through the room. Merlin and Sir Percival are also on their knees. At the entrance Arthur's view finds his friend.

In that moment Merlin looks up to the royal couple. His view finds his friends view. Merlin's eyes shine. He calls: "Long live the king! Long live the queen!"


End file.
